Memories
by Gilaureloth
Summary: They say that when you realize you are going to die, your life flashes before your eyes. For some it may even be true. But not for me." Dumbledore relives his life during his last year. Set during HBP with flashbacks. **WIP**


**A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be rich. End of story**

They say that when you realize you are going to die, your life flashes before your eyes. For some it may even be true. But not for me. My life did not flash past my eyes. It meandered along, alternately waving or shaking a fist at me as it passed.

Perhaps this is because I have known I will die for longer than most. I have known for almost a year now. It started the night of my big mistake. I found the ring, and in my excitement I quite forgot that it was now a horcrux and would have protections on it. I put it on, eager to see my family, eager to apologize for what I had done, for the way I had been. In that moment my fate was sealed. I was lucky. Severus was able to save all but my hand. Even so, he told me, I would die within the year. Such curses can never be fully removed. We began planning my death that night. I am not afraid. I am an old man and I have lived a full life. I only hope I have done enough to make up for my foolishness as a child.

"Mummy look!" A small boy came running into the room, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his fist. He might have been three or four. He had a shock of brilliant red hair that was just long enough to fall into his brilliant blue eyes constantly. His mother was sitting on the floor with another boy, this one barely even a year old. It was obvious the younger boy got his looks from her. Her long black hair was pulled back in a severe bun.

"What is it, Albus?" she asked without looking up. She was waving her wand in front of the baby's face, trailing multi-coloured bubbles. The baby waved his fists and giggled.

"I drew a picture for you, Mummy, and look, see I made it move." He waved the paper in her face. She took it and set it on the floor next to her, barely even glancing at it.

"That's nice, Albus," she said and went back to making bubbles, "Why don't you go out and play with your broomstick? It's a nice day out." Albus pouted. It was so unfair. All Aberforth had to do was wave at bubbles to make Mummy smile at him.

"Come now, Albus, don't sulk. It's a very nice picture. Now, go on outside, there's a good boy, Mummy's a little busy right now." Albus left, but instead of going outside, he went back up to the nursery. He had so hoped his picture would make Mummy smile. She was always too busy with Aberforth to pay any attention to him now, and he thought that if he could just do something clever, she would remember him and play with him again. Maybe the drawing wasn't clever enough. He would have to come up with something better. Maybe if he did some real magic she would love him again. He went across the hall to Mummy and Daddy's room. They kept all of their school books on shelves in their room. He climbed up on their bed to look at the titles. He found one that looked like it would have something in it; _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by someone named Emeric Switch. It was almost too far away for him to reach, but if he asked Mummy to get it for him, she would want to know why he wanted it. He leaned out, grabbed hold of the binding and then lost his balance. He tried to steady himself on the shelves, but only succeeded in pulling them down with him. The books came raining down around him, thudding heavily on the floor.

"Albus?" Mummy called. She appeared in the door holding Aberforth on her hip. "What have you done?" Then she saw the empty shelves and the piles of books on the floor. "Oh, Albus," she sighed. She waved her wand at the shelves and they repaired themselves. The books flew back to the shelves revealing Albus lying on the ground, curled up to protect himself.

"What were you thinking? I've told you not to touch my books," she scolded.

"But I thought..."

"You could have asked me for whatever you wanted."

"But I wanted to..."

"And why were you in here anyways? I told you to go outside. Go on. Go outside and play with your new broomstick." Albus had no choice now. He ran outside, careful not to let Mummy see the tears gathering in his eyes.

Albus pulled at the lace collar on his jacket. Mummy had insisted he wear this one for their family portrait. Albus hated it. It was frilly and frivolous. Worse, Aberforth had one just like it. Mummy insisted they wear them so they would match. Aberforth was quite happy to wear his, he loved it, and he would do anything to please Mummy. Albus, on the other hand, wanted nothing to compare him to Aberforth. They really were nothing alike. Aberforth wasn't clever like he was, and he didn't try to be smart. Mummy loved Aberforth better anyways. It was so unfair. He itched his neck under the collar.

"Leave it alone, Albus!" Mummy hissed. The baby in her arms gave a little wail. Albus quickly dropped his hand to his side. Immediately his neck itched twice as much. Aberforth looked over and smirked. Even at three, he knew that Mummy loved him best, would always love him best. Albus stuck his tongue out at Aberforth.

"Mummy, Mummy, Albus is being mean." He whined.

"Albus! What did he do, Abe?" Aberforth smiled behind her back.

"He stuck his tongue out at me, Mummy. I didn't even do anything, and he stuck his tongue out at me."

"That is not true," Albus yelled.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so!" The baby began to cry in earnest.

"Boys! Stop yelling! You've upset Ariana. Albus, apologize to your brother." Mummy scolded.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, without really meaning it.

"And?" Mummy encouraged, "You'll never do it again, right Albus?"

"And I'll never do it again," he muttered. He crossed his fingers behind his back. He was going to get Aberforth for this. Mummy turned away and began whispering to Ariana. Albus glared at Aberforth behind her back, but Aberforth only smiled wider.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
